


Un viaggio per riscrivere la storia

by 0Pat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Pat0/pseuds/0Pat0
Summary: La guerra è appena finita, ma il costo sono stati troppi morti.Un viaggio può salvare tutti quanti, ma tutti sanno cosa vuol dire giocare con il passato.Certe volte anche la persona più vicina a te può non conoscere propriamente il tuo passato e il tuo segreto e questo se scoperto può distruggere quel legame tra gemelli.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Un viaggio per riscrivere la storia

_________________________________________________

E' finita.

Dopo anni, è finalmente finita quella guerra infernale.

Ma come possiamo gioire, se pensiamo a tutti i morti che ha portato con sé?

Ci guardiamo e vediamo solo vuoto nei nostro occhi e in quelli degli altri.

Volti sporchi e vestiti strappati. 

La nostra casa è distrutta e come essa noi.

Mi giro verso Harry, e lui fa lo stesso, non piangiamo.

No.


End file.
